One type of fast food product adapted to be produced in one location and to be delivered to customers at another location is the pizza pie. This pie is typically of circular shape and is stored and transported in a shallow rectangular box. The box is delivered to the location at which the pie is made in the form of a flat sheet having selctively disposed slots and lines of fold. Workers in the shop in which the pizza pies are produced are expected to fold and assemble these sheets into boxes during slack periods.
Since the pie is circular and the box is rectangular, once the pie is placed in the box and the box is moved, the pie may shift in position in the box, thus causing the pie to be distorted in shape and perhaps broken. In addition, when pressure is exerted upon the box, particularly in the region about the center, the pie can be crushed.
To avoid such undesirable consequences, it is known to use a pizza pie protection device in the form of a separate small plastic disposable member in the form of a horizontal disc having three or more vertical legs. This device is disposed in the box to engage the pie and to be held in place within the box to prevent the pie from shifting in position when the box is moved or being crushed when the top of the box is depressed.
In this known arrangement, after the device is in place and the pie is delivered for use, the device is removed and discarded.
The present invention is directed toward a new and improved plastic pizza pie protection device which either before use or after removal from the pie can be converted by manual manipulation into a childs toy, a finger flicking flying disc or spinnible top.